fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Myurr
|sampleimage = image:Snake-Demon-ootp.jpg |skill = 14 |stamina = 25 |attacks = 4 (see below) |weaponused = large claws |habitat = the Pit, Plane of Rust |numberencountered = 1 (unique) |type = Snake Demon |reaction = Hostile |intelligence = Very High }} Myurr is a Snake Demon and Demon Prince, ruler of the Plane of Rust in the Pit. - p.???/??; - p.???/???; - p.?? He serves as the primary antagonist of the gambook Dead of Night, in which he attempts to get revenge on the playable character and take over Titan. Myurr is feared for his great intelligence and his ability to devise diabolical traps. - Background/Intro Myurr is known to have fought in the First Battle on the side of Death and his allies. - pg. 29 Myurr's activities on the Earthly Plane have been numerous throughout history, as he is constantly plotting his rise to power over Titan. The Dark Elves worship him and the King and chief Princess of the Dark Elven race are his acolytes. - p.???/??; - p.???/??? It was Myurr's rule over Atlantis, under the disguise of King Faramos XXIII, that led to the sinking of that wondrous island, the last bastion of the Humans' Golden Age. After taking a human aspect and planting false evidence of royal descent to take the throne, Myurr turned the peaceful empire into a warmongering nation and caused so much destruction that when the gods discovered his true identity, they were forced to sink the entire empire undersea. In doing so, they caused the splitting of the original continent of Irritaria into Allansia, the Old World and Khul. - p.112/113 Myurr's most used appearance ressembles a huge, four armed, snake-headed demon with bat-like wings. - 398 He is also known to favour the aspect of an immense Toad, and often takes the form of an innocent-looking Human by to better trick his victims. - Background/Intro He is also depicted in Dead of Night as a toad-like demon with eyes on his shoulders. - 28 (Illustration) Around 284 AC, Myurr hatched a plot to get revenge on a famed Gallantarian Demon Stalker who had thwarted his plans numerous times. He replaced the hero's parents with demon copies to fake their death and cover up their abduction, - 353, 232 and took the real ones to his fortress in the Cragrock Peaks. The demons cursed the hero's hometown, triggering the villagers' hostility, - 289, 262 and when destroyed let a false clue meant to lead the Demon Stalker into a dangerous trap. - 277, 281 Myurr also manipulated the Netherworld Sorcerers to side with him, bypassing their spells of true-seeing - 297 and making them believe that Good has gained so much influence that the balance was threatened. - 267 Myurr's sent hordes of demons, undeads, orcs and goblins to attack numerous town in northern Gallantaria and spread his influence to cause many disasters. He created a Land-Blight and fed it with human captives to terraform the land and make it similar to the Pit. - 130, 280 He also left a Baleful Eye to watch over the remains of another destroyed town. - 283 Meanwhile, he recruited a necromancer named Magrand, who abducted people on a daily basis for his experiments. - 28, 321 When the Demon Stalker killed Magrand, Myurr had his demons resurrect him as a fearsome undead abomination. - 198, 268 He also written a spell on the entry of his tower. Should it not be wiped off before entering, the Demon Stalker would be deprived of all the weapons in his posssession that could harm Myurr in battle. - 98, 266, 336 However, the Demon Prince's true goal was not to kill the Demon Stalker but to have him come willingly to his fortress, so that he could use his soul, his parents' lifeforce and the Netherworld Sorcerers' magic in a ritual to open a gateway towards the Pit, in order to invade the world with demons and reign over both planes. - 398 He used the sheer destruction he brought over the land to make his nemesis rush towards his fortress to put an end to this, and welcomed him ready to enact his revenge. Fortunately, the Demon Stalker thwated Myurr's cunning plans once more and stemmed the tide of evil demons, banishing Myurr back to the Abyss and saving his parents. Tactic The Demon Stalker needs the Demon-Slayer Sword to stand a chance against Myurr, since the power-up it provides is the only way to match his might. Myurr can also be harmed by succesfully dousing him with Holy Water, but any other weapon does not even scratch him. The Demon Prince has skill 14 stamina 25, and his four arms enable him two strike twice in the same attack-round, as if the Demon Stalker was facing two enemies. - 398 Trying to use the evil-based Dark Veil spell to turn invisble only leads to a game over, as it makes the Demon Stalker vulnerable to the Demon Prince's influence. - 278 Myurr can also be defeated by destroying the jewel that sustains Myurr earthly form, hidden in the Pyramid of Bones kept by the Netherworld Sorcerers. Be careful, for picking another item is useless and leaves the Demon Stalker open for Myurr's blows and kicks, that can cost up to 5 in Stamina. - 77, 111, 210, 284, 355 However, if the Demon Stalker does so, Myurr will try to corrupt him. - 273, 89 Winning a test of Evil is necessary to escape it. Then the Demon Stalker might perish in the ensuing blast if he does not wield the Demon-Slayer Sword or a Priest Ring. - 384 See Also References Category:Demon Princes and Minor Gods Category:Major Faces of Titan Category:Major Villains